


Sick Cuddles

by cyberlixie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sick!Hyuck, Sickfic, hyuck is adorable, sleepy hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlixie/pseuds/cyberlixie
Summary: Hyuck is sick, and who else to take care of him than his boyfriend Mark?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Sick Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> A very short oneshot I did when I was bored for a friend! Feel free to ask for a fic!

Soft sniffles were heard in the room down the hall, on occasion a curse would be accompanied by a more frustrated sniff. These quite sounds coming from the room that occupied him and his currently sick lover, just made Mark even worried as he carried the small tea cup towards the source of the sound. Hyuck had come up with quite a nasty cold that just wouldn’t go away no matter the medicine they tried. 

And as you could imagine, the person infected was quite ticked off.

“Hyuck?” Mark softly knocked on the slightly open door, he stood still for a while before a quiet mutter of a “come in” accompanied by a sniff sounding out. An amused smile came onto his features as he opened the door to be greeted by a Donghyuck softly enveloped by thick blankets with only his head peeking out along with the blonde mop of hair on the top of his head. The boys face was pale with a red blush hugging his cheeks as they were puffed out in frustration at the situation he was in.

“Don’t laugh at me.” The sentence came out full of voice cracks and Mark was only able to hear it because he had turned the TV in the living room off, but even then he barely made the words out. 

Donghyuck only grew even more frustrated when a chuckle came from Mark’s lips at the sight of his misery, a large pout forming on his lips to show how annoyed he was at being made fun of.

“You look cute, Hyuckie.” Mark approached the King sized bed, setting the tea cup down on the nightstand as he watched Donghyuck slowly sit up. The sight of what the boy was wearing just made Mark even more amused.

Hyuck was wearing a completely oversized white polar bear onesie that was made completely of fluff, the onsie having a small nub as a tail on its bum while the hood had small ears pointing out. He quite literally looked like a child while Mark only wore a tank-top and shorts.

“Im cold!” The voice cracks came again in the form of a whine. Mark couldn’t stop his laughter as he handed Hyuck the tea cup, which resulted in it being gulped down in seconds and for the polar bear to dive back into the covers with only his head poking out.

“You’re cold?” Mark asked with a grin. Hyuck nodded, not wanting to talk any further due to his throat hurting. His big doe eyes making its way to gaze at Mark curiously. 

He yipped at Mark yanking the covers up and huddling next to Hyuck, pulling the sick boy into his chest and for him to rest his chin on the top of the boys blonde head. Hyuck began to weekly fight back, not being able to do much due to Mark crushing him in a bear hug and also being sick, so he instead protested with whines. 

Which only made Mark hug his Hyuck even harder.

“You said you were cold, stop moving.” Mark pointed out, finding it amusing to see the usually stubborn Donghyuck that took pleasure in making others lives a living hell, turn to a soft, quiet, adorable boy. 

“You’ll get sick.” Hyuck croaked out, a sniffle accompanying it. Mark only shook his head at the blondes words. Hyuck sighed, hugging Mark back and accepting his defeat. 

And they both grew comfortable like that, with Hyucks soft snores as he drooled all over Mark’s shirt while Mark had the boy tightly coddled in his embrace as they hid under the thick covers of their bed. 

The next morning came with sniffles heard, but not from the boy who resembled a pudu and instead the one of a lion.

“You stupid idiot you got sick!”

“Stop hitting me with flip flops!”


End file.
